Gray is Sexy and he knows it!
by Egyptian Samurai
Summary: Natsu and Gray being the usual idiots the are, are fighting over NOTHING again! That was, until Lucy stopped them from killing each other, and got them to spill out what was going on between our two favorite mage rivals in the entire Fairy Tail guild. Story is much better than the summary itself. This is my first fanfic, so be nice and respectful please.


**Gray is Sexy and he knows it!**

**_Author's Note:_**** Hi guys, it's Egyptian Samurai here, and this is my first fanfiction one-shot story I was able to write and post. And like I said, this is my first one-shot story ever, and no one's perfect. Hopefully I didn't do too bad in this one, but I'm sure I'll be able to improve on my writing skills in the nearby future. I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME/MANGA "FAIRY TAIL", OR THE TWO SONGS, "I'm sexy and I know it", OR "I'm too sexy for my shirt." They all belong to their original owners, and I do NOT intend any copyright purposes either. This is just for entertainment purposes only. This will be rated T just to be safe, and some of the characters might be a little OOC. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this one-shot story. Here we go...**

**_Summary:_**** Natsu and Gray are being the idiots who fight over nothing as usual, but this time, Lucy stops them from killing each other and gets them to spill out what happened between the two of them. Story is better than the summary itself.**

**Normal POV**

"I swear that next time you do that again, I'll kill you for sure, Flame Brain!" a certain raven haired ice mage yelled at the top of his lungs in fury. His dark, navy blue eyes were filled with nothing but rage as he charged at a pink haired dragon slayer with an ice lance in hand.

"Oh yeah, well what are you going to do about it if I don't listen to you, since I don't give a crap about you and your big mouth, Talking Underpants!" the pink haired shouted in the ice mage's face as a bright, orange coloured flame appeared and began to circle around his clenched up fist. The ice mage froze in his tracks, glanced down and growled the word, "Shoot!", as he realized that except for his jet black and dark blue boxers, his entire pale muscle-toned body was completely exposed!

The dragon slayer saw this as an opportunity to kick his friend's/rival's butt, and smoked the ice mage right in the face with his flaming fist. The ice mage was knocked off of his feet by the force of his friend's flaming fist, but he was able to send the pink haired fire mage flying across the Fairy Tail guild, and out the window. But then, the dragon slayer barged back into the guild by breaking down the doors with a single kick. Both of the boys felt a whole bunch of eyes glued to them, but they chose to ignore the fact that they were drawing unnecessary attention to themselves as they charged at each other with their attacks ready.

Just as both the raven haired ice mage and the dragon slayer were about to collide into each other, they both felt a strong piece of twisted rope snake around their feet tightly, causing the two to fall over flat on their faces. Before they had a chance to see what's going on, the boys felt themselves being dragged across the floor by the person who was controlling the rope. When they came to a complete stop, both the ice mage and the dragon slayer tried to get away but they felt a pair of small, delicate hands hold them back to prevent them from escaping.

"What the hell were you two idiots doing back there?! What were you two fighting over this time?!" a young female voice snapped angrily at the boys.

Both of the boys turned to see who it was yelling at them when the same pair of small fragile hands pin them both to a wall, keeping them in place. The ice mage and the dragon slayer gulped as the recognized the girl who stopped them from fighting. The girl looked between the ages of sixteen and eighteen years of age, and was dressed in a black and white sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and jet black leather knee-length boots. She had a coiled up whip tied at her dark brown leather belt that wrapped around her hips, holding her pants up with a small silver clasp. The girl's beautiful long golden hair was swept back into a low, loose ponytail being held by a snow coloured hair tie with a dark purple headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

She glared at the boys with her beautiful, deep dark chocolate brown eyes that were filled with anger and irritation. And her glare grew more intense as the boys remained silent.

"Answer me will you? For your own sake dang it!" the girl raised her voice at them.

"Lucy, look. I can explain." The raven haired ice mage spoke up only just to get another angry glance from the golden haired girl.

"Explain what? Why you two are fighting over nothing again, especially when Erza's not around?" Lucy snapped again.

"Well, if you're looking for someone to blame, blame Gray. He's the one who started it in the first place." The pink haired fire mage replied while he felt himself breaking into an unexpected cold sweat.

Now it was Gray's turn to be angry. "Look Natsu. It so was NOT my fault that you chose to embarrass me again in front of the entire guild." He spat out those words as if he wanted to get a terrible taste out of his mouth.

"Shut up, you drama queen! I only just wanted to get a good laugh out of everybody else in the guild!" Natsu shouted back.

"Why you-" Gray began before he and Natsu felt a fist punch the both of them hard in the face.

"Stop this right NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy yelled as she stared down at the boys as they slowly massaged the newly formed bruises on their heads with their fingers.

"I'm sorry." The boys replied together in a scared tone of voice.

After the boys got back up on their feet, Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked as she sighed, "Okay then. I'm only going to ask you this nicely one more time…" Then, the smirk on her face fell as she glared at Natsu and Gray again. "What happened, and why did you start fighting again?!"

Natsu only tried to wipe the sly smile off of his face and hide his laughter as Gray growled under his breath as he continued to remain silent.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened? Spit it out will you? Or do I have to go and get Erza to do this. Now spill it!" Lucy snapped, heavy sighing in frustration.

Gray only growled again as he recalled all of the events that happened the night before. "Alright, fine! We'll tell you what happened, just as long you and Erza don't kill us afterwards." He shot a glance at Lucy before he and Natsu began to spill out what caused their previous fight to happen.

***Flashback***

_Everyone who was part of Fairy Tail came to the guild for a night out, and right now, they were all dying of laughter as Jellal finished a performance of doing the Gangnam Style dance with his friends Levy, Gajeel, and his girlfriend, Erza. Now it was Natsu's turn to do a vocal cover for a song, sing a parody, or create his own original song. He was given the option of performing the two songs he picked and wrote parodies of them live on stage, or play a recorded video for the rest of the guild. And he chose to film the songs over performing them live._

_When it was his turn, Natsu put the video tape into the video player, and right before he pressed the play button on the remote control, he shouted, "Warning! Swallow your last bite of food and gulp of your drink. QUICK! Because if you don't, one of you guys are going to end up choking on your meal when this video makes you feel the urge to laugh. So do it now, and hurry up! I haven't got all day here!"_

_Gray leaned back in his seat and whispered to Lucy, "What do you think he's got this time, Lu? I bet he brought another one of those stupid gag-reel videos again."_

_Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, right?"_

_Gray only nodded as he smirked at the golden haired girl once more before fixing his eyes up on the screen of a large square shaped television set. But when the video began to flash images on the screen, the music and the lyrics of the parodies blared over the speakers, filling everybody's ears. Then, everyone in the guild except for Gray began to howl with laughter as he saw some of the lyrics and images of himself in his boxers doing a whole bunch of whacky dance moves and crazy stunts on the television._

_Lucy fell out of her seat laughing, clutching her sides with her hands with tears rolling down her face. Juvia hid her blushing face and small smile with her hands before she found herself flat on her back on the floor with her eyes closed. Jellal and Erza seemed to be stunned at first, but then they both burst out laughing at the video. Everyone else, including Natsu, couldn't hold in their laughter for very long, and as each minute passed by, Gray only felt embarrassment and anger build up inside of him._

_Not only was the sound of laughter hurting his ears, but the lyrics of the parodies struck him as he felt sick to his stomach too. And since the music was about to blast the speakers, he was only able to catch a few of the phrases such as the following:_

_"When he ran the spot, this is what he saw_

_ Everybody stops, and they're staring at him._

_Gray's sexy and he knows it_

_Gray's sexy and he knows it._

_This is how he rolls, come on ladies it's time to go_

_ They hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_ No shows, no shirt, and he still gets serviced_

_ Gray's sexy and he knows it_

_Gray's sexy and he knows it." _

_By the time the song came to an end, Gray almost exploded when he heard everyone else in the guild roar with laughter and applauding in thanks of Natsu for what he did._

_"That was awesome, Natsu! I totally didn't see this one coming. Thanks for showing this to us." Lucy smiled as Natsu helped her get back up on her feet._

_"No problem. And that was only first part of the video, and the second part should start playing right about… now." Natsu smirked as he gazed back at the television screen._

_And the second parody that Natsu wrote only increased Gray's embarrassment even more than the first one did. Everyone else except Gray continued to laugh at the rest of the video, only this time, they laughed even harder, causing them to fall over grabbing their sides while tears ran down their flushed faces. Gray felt more and more anger built up inside of himself, (which is not surprizing of course), and because of the music nearly blasting the speakers, he was only able to catch some of the lyrics such as these:_

_"Gray's too sexy for his love (2x)_

_ Love's going to leave him._

_Gray's too sexy for his shirt too sexy_

_ For his shirt so sexy it hurts and he's_

_ Too sexy for Milan (2x) New York and Japan_

_Gray's too sexy for his car (2x) too sexy_

_ By far and his too sexy for his hat (2x)_

_ What do you think about that?_

_Gray's too sexy for his (3x)_

_ Gray's too sexy for his pants too sexy_

_ For his pants so sexy it hurts._

_He's too sexy for his cat (2x) poor_

_ Pussy poor pussy cat he's too sexy for his love _

_(2x) love's going to leave him_

_ And Gray's too sexy for this song"_

_Then, the entire guild except for Gray broke out into applause for the second time as the video came to a close. Natsu ran up to the television, took out the video tape and yelled out imitating Elvis' voice, "Thank you. Thank you very much. Hope you've enjoyed that, and have a great night!"_

_Gray finally lost it. "That's it! You asked for it!"_

_Natsu only laughed at Gray's remark as he and the ice mage broke out into a fight over what just happened._

_***End of Flashback***_

"So that's what you two idiots have been fighting over for the last few minutes? Pfft, get out, really? You guys can't be serious." Lucy smirked at Natsu and Gray trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not kidding Lucy. I'm being serious here." Gray snapped angrily at the golden haired girl.

"Yeah right, I bet you were only just telling her that only to try and make me feel guilty for what I did last night." Natsu stuck out his tongue at the ice mage.

Gray found himself being bit back by the pink haired fire mage's remark. "Oh I'm so going to get you back for that one."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu and Gray, and when she turned around, she saw a sky blue haired man named in his late teens to early twenties known as Jellal with his arm around a blood-red haired girl in her late teens named Erza enter the room.

"Oh, hi Erza, hi Jellal, how's it going?" Lucy asked casually with a small smile on her face as she heard Natsu and Gray scream their heads off like a bunch of little girls.

"Hey Lucy, were doing fine thanks. And you?" Jellal replied.

"I'm doing okay. Other than those two goofballs fighting over nothing again, everything's totally mellow. But don't worry. I was able to stop them before they even tried to beat each other's throats again." Lucy nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's good to hear. You know Lucy, you're always welcome to come and get one of us to handle things like this if it gets out of hand. Right, Jellal?" Erza smiled back at Lucy.

"Right." That one word was Jellal's only reply.

Natsu nudged Gray in the ribcage and whispered in a low voice, "Sometimes I think that Lucy's just as scary as Erza is."

"Yeah, note to self: never make Lucy angrier if she threatens to get Erza." Gray whispered back.

Lucy shot a quick glance back at the fire and ice mage before growling, "What did you say about me?"

"It was nothing, nothing at all!" Natsu and Gray managed to say together in a frightened tone of voice, hoping that Lucy wouldn't tell Erza and Jellal about what was going on between the two of them.

_**Author's**_** Note:**** I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot story, and got a good laugh out of it. Rate and review. Oh, and ****_NO_**** RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE! Thank you so much for reading this, and I'll see you all next time! ;D**


End file.
